Tokyo Nights: Final Fantasy Crossover
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: This is a Final Fantasy crossover staring the cast from Final Fantasy VI, VII, VIII & IX with all you're fav characters placed in real time Japan, however only the first chapter and I'm still uncertain and warning for bad language & some character Bashing


**Final Fantasy Crossover**

**Tokyo Nights**

**Chapter 1:**

**Start A New**

_This is a Final Fantasy Crossover of 6, 7, 8 and 9 with the main characters, Locke, Cloud, Squall and Zidane, I will include other characters later on, I thought it might be very neat to see how they would do in Tokyo, hence the name Tokyo Nights. I love that song that was done by Utada Hikaru._

_By this time the four guys are already staying together and I have changed the age of Locke to be like eighteen years old, Cloud's going to be the same age he was in the first game (that's twenty one) Zidane will also be kept the same and Squall would be…twenty three cause I think it would suit him more. (Come on he seems to be more mature than some of the others)_

_And there could be a bit of character bashing, sorry but that's just the way I am…_

_Hope you enjoy _

**Friday Night, Tokyo, Kimakawa Apartments**

A simple sigh, a twitch of an eye, it was pretty quite around the place, too quite which is good for Squall's tastes. It's always so noisy when the other three get home. Zidane would usually be the one to cause ruckus by listening to one of Gackt's pop songs.

Locke would complain about the noise that was emanating from Zidane's room and would go to his room and bang his fist against Zidane's door telling him to keep it down; Cloud would come home later on from the surgery and would go straight to bed, you wouldn't get a peek from him until morning.

Although he doesn't blame the poor guy, he really does try his best to save lives everyday, barely give Cloud any time to himself, poor fellow tries too hard. Although Squall barely has any time for his self either so he knows what Cloud's going through.

Being a police officer can take up a lot of time too, Locke and Zidane will realise that soon enough when they get jobs of their own, but first things first they need to get through two simple things, School & College.

**Click, Slam**

"I'm home!!" called out a young voice. Squall made another sigh as he closed the book that he was reading, so much for peace and quite. He got off his chair and walked into the hallway to see a young teenager with long blond hair & turquoise eyes; he was medium height, wearing a blue jumper and dark blue jeans with black shoes a little badge with a massive S on it telling people that he's from Shinjuku High school. But wait where's the other moron?

"Where's Locke?" asked Squall as he leaned against the wall, there were certain rules that, that boy had to learn and this is the nineteenth hundredth rule he has broken in three years, oh how he remembered the good old days…they only lasted for three months and that was after he left his girlfriend, Riona.

Riona was a school teacher and she needed to spend some time by herself, Squall respected that but he also couldn't stand to be there alone with Selphie, Riona's room mate and also he knew her from a college that's how he meet Locke.

"Oh he's hanging out with, _Yuffie_ and _Selphie_, their off to see **_Ms. Riona_**…" Zidane highlighted. "Locke fancies my form teacher but he has no chance with her…" and how right he was, if Squall knew that Locke was advancing his moves on her then he'd grab him and slap some sense into that boy.

"Where's Cloud-sama?" asked Zidane as he walked past Squall and placed his bag on one of the chair's close to the table in the kitchen.

"He's still at work you know that he doesn't come back until later…" Squall entered back into the Living room as he reopened his book, finding the last page he was on. "Awww he promised to help me out with something tonight…" Zidane moaned, something tells Squall that something frustrating happened at school today.

"Okay out with it!" Zidane popped his head around the corner, turquoise eyes innocently wide open, but that won't fool Squall.

"Out with what?" Zidane can play innocent all he wants but Squall is very much aware of Zidane's criminal record, that kid was lucky that he was even getting a second chance in life.

"What did you do at school today?"

"Hey you make it sound like I did something awful…" Squall glared at him making Zidane sweat.

"Well didn't you?" Zidane groaned as he staggered to the other leather chair in the sitting room and sat on it. "Okay…I had trouble with this guy…a real bastard…"

"Well what you do?" Zidane slumped his head down as he replied "I broke the guy's nose and arm…" a moments silence as Squall made a face.

"But it was a total accident I swear!!" he defended as he raised his hands up like he was a suspect of one of Squall's many cases. Squall dipped his hand into his pocket and tugged out a cigarette as he placed it firmly unto his lips, bringing out a lighter as he lit it.

"I'm sure it was…what the kid do to piss you off?" questioned Squall as he let out some nicotine smoke.

"Called me a Monkey and stole my art pencil's…"

"And that was a reason to break his nose and arm?"

"Hey I was really stressed; I mean Locke took my Gackt CD off me…" Squall slouched on his chair "Yeah but that was different, Locke didn't want to hear the loud noise coming from you're room anymore…"

"Well I didn't want to hear the theatrics of Locke all night…"

"Well neither do I…so live with it!!"

"But I don't wanna!!"

"Tough!!"

**Click, Slam**

"Hey I'm home…" shouted another voice. Squall and Zidane both looked at each other as they frowned. Speak of the devil, he appears. "Speak of the devil…" Squall voiced loudly. Zidane moaned in an annoying tone, that is usually a sign that trouble is about to start.

"You make it sound like I'm evil…" replied the voice as a dark brunette with a red bandanna came into the room, a big smirk printed on his face, gorgeous luscious green eyes. He was around the age of eighteen; this was the deadly Locke alright.

"That's because you are evil Locke!"

"What…Just because I have a sexy smile and a sexy body with a sharp tongue makes me evil?" Zidane and Squall both nodded which made Locke frown. Although to some people that frown would have been known as the frown of doom.

"Well that's just bloody fantastic; I come home and get this, man it's so nice to know that I have such a loving atmosphere to come home too…"

Squall made another sad sigh as he removed the cigarette from his lips as he breathed out more smoke into the air. He wonders how Cloud is doing…

**Yohihiro Hospital, surgery 193**

Cloud watched his pocket watch tiredly, lifelessly; his marco filled eyes slanted as he continued to view the hands that continued to tick away, tick, tock, tick. Those sounds would burn in his memory even today, over something that happened a long, long time ago…

"Oh his times come…" went Cloud as he looked at the watch

"But doctor you haven't even started yet" went the nurse. The patient that was under them had a face of pure white; eyes wide open with fear and fright. He looked like he really was. Cloud looked at the nurse with a mellow look, eyes innocent. His blue cap trapping his hair, the with mouth guard imprinted on his face.

"Oh no…not him…my watch…it stopped…we need to get a new pocket watch Aerith…" the nurse didn't respond as she just looked at him, green eyes wide open.

"Oh Cloud…"

**Hours later**

Cloud made a tired sigh as he packed his stuff back into his locker, another job finished for the day, he dipped his hand into his pocket as he tugged out his pocket watch he gazed at it then sighed, the hands have frozen.

"Cloud!!" Cloud jumped as he turned seeing Aerith running towards him, she was in her red v necked shirt, black tight trousers, pink jacket, she was pretty much in chick mode for tonight, he wonders why though?

"What is it Aerith? You look like you're going out tonight?" Aerith blushed as she looked at Cloud, hands behind her back, she seemed rather timid then she looked at Cloud cheerfully as she replied.

"Well I was wondering…if…you'd like to come out and have a drink with us and the others, you know for old time's sake…huh Cloud? What you say?" He doesn't know why it's just that every time he saw her smile, it made him feel happy, that's one of the good reasons to come to work.

"Sorry, Aerith I can't, I promised one of my room mates that I'd help him with something…maybe some other time…" Aerith made a pout as she looked at Cloud, her eyes all big and sparkly, Cloud sweated a bit as he took his coat and placed it unto his body, wrapping it in swayed, he took a red scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

He walked down the hallway to reach the exit, Aerith followed him, and they reached the exit and entered into the cold air that surrounds them in a sudden instant. The air was cold and thick that made Cloud shiver; it reminded him of back then, of that night where everything he knew back there faded away like snow melting in the warm sunlight.

"So…" went Aerith as she broke the silence that went on since they went through the door of the hospital, the lights were on giving the street some light.

"How's Tifa?" She asked in a kind matter, Aerith was only a year older than Cloud so she would have a little bit of more wisdom than he does. Cloud directed his head down unto the concrete as he replied

"She's okay, still as rowdy as ever…she's getting stronger too…" Aerith smiled as she closed her eyes and turned her heads direction towards Cloud. "Oh, so is she still working in that bar she owns? what is it called…Seventh Heaven?"

"Yup, Barret's there too"

"Really? Still with the old crew and how's Marlene?" Cloud thought for a moment "she's okay too, she's going to school now, and she meets this guy called Demsil… I meet him he's a nice kid"

"Oh he sounds nice…I was meant to see Tifa but I never get round to it…I always get things in my way…"

"Really, like what Aerith?" Aerith opened her eyes as she looked up in to the sky as she placed a finger unto her lips as she made a humming sound. Then turned back to Cloud as she placed an innocent smile unto her lips again.

"Hm I'm not really sure…" Cloud sighed tiredly as he looked up into the starry sky seeing the stars sparkling brightly accompanied with the moon that shone the brightest light if it wasn't for the light pollution that the streets lights cast out, and then it would look a lot more beautiful…

"_You see mankind are afraid of the dark and decided to create a candle to light up the room so that none of the creatures hidden in the darkened shadows would find them…it's what one of the many fears they have, the light is what can save them and the darkness is what can kill them…"_

Cloud took a deep breath of the fresh clean air as he looked at the dark clouds that then covered the moon's brightness, he sighed deeply feeling the cold air touching his neck, coiling around it making him shiver

_I guess we're all like that…but…even you did…didn't you…Sephiroth…?_

**Tokyo, Kimakawa Apartments**

"Well this is my stop, I'll see you tomorrow Aerith"

"Okay, tell Squall and the others that I say high…oh and I expect to see Zidane next afternoon for his shot, he better come or I will have to make another visit…"

"NO! Um…I mean no he'll be there…" Cloud remembered what happened last time when Aerith decided to come and give the injection to Zidane personally, they almost totalled the apartment into huge heaps of rocks and rubble. Which they were still paying for to this day, which is why Cloud decided to take on the night shifts, oh how a happy man he was to take the day shifts, but until he met those guys there's been nothing but havoc, but he has to admit it was fun sometimes, but then again it could've gotten a little bit too far.

Aerith made a kind smile as she turned round to leave, but then bit her lip as she began to curse inside her head. She was jealous in away of Squall and the other two, they got to know Cloud longer than she has and she was his first ally in the hospital, but then again she has a bigger rival for Cloud and that love rival is none other than…

Tifa LockHeart

Cloud noticed a type of black haze revolving around Aerith, he sweated a bit, it looked like she was about to bring forth the next apocalypse if he's not careful. He raised a hand up slowly, still hesitant to ask if she was alright?

"Um…Aerith…a…are you alright?" asked Cloud in a hesitant voice, the sudden haze vanished as Aerith turned round and smiled at the surgeon as she made a heavenly reply "Yes, I'm alright, never better…see yeah…"

And with that she walked off, eyes in a bit of a devil look as she turned away from him, still in devil mode.

'She must be angry at something…or someone…' Knowing her in all his years, Cloud knows when Aerith goes into Devil mode it's usually because of something or someone that she hates so much that she plans to do something devastating to them, he heard Zidane calling it the 'Witch' effect and he was now agreeing with that title himself…

Cloud turned back to the entrance and walked on in… the entrance was pretty much the same…a usual information desk with the usual receptionist… she was pretty much you're woman with long blond hair and blue eyes but their was so much eye shadow placed all around her eyes, Cloud read her file at work she was under the influence of drugs, but she wasn't his patient so he doesn't really interfere with her consumption of drugs, if she wanted to die then that was her choice…

Cloud made the usual sadistic sigh as he walked on past and took the stairs to get to his apartment or should he say their apartment. They had two floors for their apartment, although Cloud found it a bit unusual for their apartment to have two floors…but that didn't concern him though…

It just means more room for them…

Cloud gazed up to the stairs that towered up above him he sighed as he dropped his head down. Why, oh why did he have to take the stairs he thought to himself, it was bad enough that he had to walk here, but now walk up the stairs…he just couldn't take it…he just couldn't take it anymore…

Why did he decide to take the stairs instead of taking the bloody elevator!?

If he turned back then he would defiantly look like a ditz, he somehow remembered a little Locke episode that happened when he picked him up from his school or college one day…Locke had an argument with a female student, he remembered how he watched in utter horror as Locke was beaten up by a baton that was used for cheerleading and a pair of pompoms that was also used for cheerleading, Locke wasn't able to go back to school for two whole weeks and he had to take the time off his job to look after the little trouble maker, even Zidane wasn't that much of a trouble maker, sure the kid was an ex-thief but not that bad…

He finally made it, twenty long agonising minutes and he was finally there on the certain floor that his apartment is finally at…

_Thank god…_

Seriously he felt like he was going to cry, in some way that a Chibi from a popular manga show would have in a cute way which would make the audience laugh. He remembered how he had to watch one when Marlene was small, he wondered what Anime show that was? It had a funny creature with a big red orb on its forehead and it looked like a Jelly bun or a bunny…

He began to strode down the corridor until he reached his apartment, wait their apartment…he slowly twisted the knob of the door and entered. He didn't expect much since it was midnight, although there is the slight little shock of Zidane or Locke watching a late night movie and Squall getting a drink before bed.

He entered; everything seems to be quite, for now anyways, until he was about to sigh in relief, there was a giant shriek from the next room.

"Zidane you cheater!!" there was a big thud coming from the living room.

"Baka!!! How the hell can you cheat in this game?!" came out Zidane's minor voice as there came out a couple of sounds of slaps and thuds.

"Simple, you were suppose to put you're hand on blue, not red…" went Locke's voice again. "How the hell can you even see when you're in the opposite direction of me **teinousha?!" **

**(Teinousha: Moron in Japanese, I think and Baka means Stupid)**

"**Teinousha!! Why you little!!" Cloud rushed into the living room.**

**"What's going on in here?!" he demanded peering into the room, seeing Locke had Zidane in an arm lock, pulling the young ex-thief's arm up his back, Zidane was busy tapping his hand on the floor.**

**"I give! I give!" Zidane continued to squeal as he slammed his hand on the ground continuing to slam it more and more loudly than the last to prove that it hurts.**

**"I can't hear you…" Locke teased.**

**Cloud looked unto the ground to see that they were battling among a twister game board. He made a sigh as he pointed his finger to the board.**

**"Um…what exactly are you two doing?" Locke and Zidane stopped their quarrel as they both looked up at Cloud. Locke released Zidane as he sat back down unto the board. **

**"We're playing…"**

**"Twister!" Zidane piped as he made a cheery smile. Cloud looked at them stupefied as he slouched a bit, his eyes spiralling around as he was still trying to understand all this, they were playing twister…at midnight**

**"Twister…" the two boys nodded at the same time as they gave the surgeon a smile each. **

**"At midnight?" the boys nodded again**

**A moment of silence filled the area, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of running fluid filling a mug or glass from the kitchen.**

**"Why would you play Twister at midnight?" Cloud questioned as he begun to see stars circling his head, he was still trying to get the information that he had received to take it all in, eyes still spinning rapidly…maybe it was just the heat but for some reason all this seemed to make his head spin at once…**

**"Steady there Doc" went Squall as he entered the room, placing both his hands unto Cloud's shoulders while he walked him down to a leather seat and placed him into it. "You seemed to be pretty tired this night…" Squall went back into the kitchen for a couple of minutes then brought in two coffee mugs and handed one of them to the Surgeon. **

**"I am…today's been hectic…we had many casualties resulting after a giant fight down near the psychologists…couple of pilots, officers, even the blasted army came in for some much needed R&R, luckily no one died…"**

**"Oh yeah I heard something about it from my commander…something about being taken out by a guy in a black coat wielding a samurai sword…the thing was…the reason for it was because his cheque bloody bounced…"**

**"Really…how did she handle it?"**

**Squall thought about it for a minute "Well…"**

**Hours Earlier, Tokyo Police Station**

**Squall pricked his ear towards the door as he listened carefully…he always did this to see if he can pick up some dirt on some officers.**

**"So let me get this straight?!" bellowed his Superior, Quistis who was in the room, petting the white cat as her chair slowly swayed over to the direction of the two soon to be dead officers, like that villain that you would've seen from one of those James Bond films, Only she gave it more of a devilish feeling than the one in the movie. Seifer and Roji, Seifer's other minion was busy taking care of some files to demolish, so she was pretty much safe.**

**"A man with long silver hair, a black long coat and a samurai sword, just jumped majestically out of the top window of the building and landed while gliding down to his feet, then he took down five police vehicles, three helicopters and twenty-five men, including pilots, officers and members of the riot squad from the army while singing the merry tune, 'Die you Bastards'…then he stopped for a beer at the bar that was just across the street, then came out and took down three more police vehicles and one more chopper…and you tell me, I quote 'Skipping merrily down the street while singing "The World is going to end you bastards!!" and then switched to singing it in Spanish'…is that about right?" Both the officers slowly nodded, Quistis gave them her very much used death glare, which signals that she is not amused and her cat began to hiss viciously.**

**"Is there any good news at all?" she asked as she fixed her glasses.**

**"Well…no…not really no…but we did figure out one thing about him…" Silence filled the room.**

**"He was very tall…" Quistis frowned as she looked down at her cat; she raised a finger as she pointed over to the doomed officers. **

**"Attack Snucoms!!" She yelled and all that Squall could hear was the fierce screeching of a maniacal cat and the insane laughter of the commander as the two officers were being clawed to ribbons…he knew that, that was defiantly going to hurt in the morning…he felt sorry for the poor bastards…**

**Back To Present**

**Cloud sat there with an unbelievable look on his face, he couldn't believe with what he had just heard…**

**"Seriously?" he asked Squall, Squall nodded as he took a sip of his coffee, the taste dancing unto his taste buds as the warm fluid flowed down his throat. **

**"Is she…allowed to do that?" Cloud asked as the mug sat smugly in-between his hands as he brought it up to his mouth, then something clicked into his head.**

**"Oh yeah Aerith says hi…" Squall stopped drinking his tea as he spat it out of his mouth as it drenched the whole floor including Zidane. Zidane jumped up unto his feet as he snapped. **

**"Ewww Squall that's gross!! And I mean real gross with the capital G!! Look at my jumper, it's completely covered in you're spit!!" Zidane continued to shriek as he ran to the stairs and made his way up to them while slamming his bedroom door shut.**

**"My night is ruined…" Squall muttered as he narrowed his eyes.**

**"Why what's wrong with Aerith, you make it sound like she's evil?" Cloud stated as he gulped down his coffee. Squall glared at the surgeon as he replied sharply.**

**"She _is_ evil!!" he emissive.**

**"Last time she, Zidane and Locke almost brought the place down…even the other apartments!!" Locke looked up at Squall as he slammed his fist down.**

**"What you mean me? I didn't do anything wrong!!" he defended. Squall looked down on him as he closed his eyes in anger "Yes you did, you encouraged the behaviour god dammit!!" **

**"I told you I was bored, I had to do something meaningful with my life didn't I?"**

**"Yes but that did not include being involved with the complete destruction of an apartment building!! Why could you do something more useful like…scrub the toilets?" **

**"I told you once and I tell you again I will not place my hand down a toilet bowl and scrub shit out of it!!" at this moment Cloud stopped drinking his tea as his eyes went wide open. He swallowed the warm liquid as he gasped. **

**"Ugh…I'll think I'll call it a night…" Cloud announced as he left the room with his mug and placed it unto the sink in the kitchen. While those two continued to argue through out the night, till daybreak rose to begin another day of the cycle of life…**

**To Be Continued**

**Sanzo's Guardian Angel: There you go the first chapter of Tokyo Nights…hope you liked it…it took me forever to take care of the first chapter of this story, so I hoped you liked it…**


End file.
